Kiri's Bloody Mist Fox
by KurosakiShinji
Summary: Naruto left the village during the mission to the wave, he helped Zabuza become the new Mizukage, not to mention became involved with the mysterious us girl Haku and fall for her, Now after a year long training trip he's back. Naruto x FemHaku Epic Length


_Well this start's my new Naruto Fanfic which i will try and to keep coming up with new and original idea's as much as possible. This story is pretty much my own AU version of Naruto that start's with Naruto having become a missing nin during the mission to the Wave Country he has forgone ever returning to Konaha and is pretty content with living his life day by day while training to become a legendary shinobi, He was taken in by Zabuza and then released when it was obvious that Naruto wished to travel and become indepenet of coure he was allowed leave now he returns to follow his new destiney towards being Kiriaugure's Demon of the Bloody Mist._

_P.S- to those who don't know i am new at writeing fanfic's and would appreciate any advice that you would be willing to share i will take every review to heart and... Please please please review it fuel's my desire to write without them i wonder what i did wrong and lose confidence to those who reviw i am thankful as you guys are the ones who keep me writeing._

_P.S.S- one last thing if you read this ake a peak at my first try at the Narutoverse its called Retribution and i plan to turn it into a dark naruto fic if i can get past a severe case of writers block ' REMEMBER REVIWS HELP GET RID OF THAT SO IF YOU LIKE MY FIC'S PLEASE REVIEW"_

_Thank You- KurosakiShinji_

**A New Destiney and a Jinchurikki's First Kiss**

_"Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu" _said Naruto in a harsh tone as the giant fireball exploded from his mouth torwards the target he had set up to help in his training which was hit dead on by the large ball of fire, calmly Naruto made the one handed handsigns nessacery to use _"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha no Jutsu_" which sent a shockwave of water from his mouth torwards the now burning target dummy estinguishing the flames revealing a burnt husk that was once his training dummy.

_"Haha guess ill need to get a new training dummy now " _thought Naruto as a soft laugh escaped his lips.

Suddenly sevaral senbon were launched towards the unsuspecting black haired boy who looked up in suprise which quickly turned into a knowing smile as he moved at amazing speeds while catching the speeding senbon between his fingertips _"Your getting slower Haku-chan" _said Naruto the smile still upon his face as he gazed at the beuatiful girl who now stood infront of him.

_"Awww no fair Naruto-kun you've got so much faster since our fight in the Wave Country not to mention you look like a whole new person, i guess life as a missing nin has treated you well"_ Answered Haku playfully

_"Of course i do i had to become a different person after my defection in the wave and remember unless we are alone never mention my true name in public i am known as Genji Aburai and i would like to keep it that way" _Said Naruto calmly.

He found it amazing himself how different he had become in the past year not only on the outside but within as well.

On the outside he looked nothing like his old self he had dyed his hair black and let it grow wild to his shoulders making him look rather feral along with the red markings on his cheeks covering his whisker like scars he was now quite a bit taller due to his eating healthy not only that but he had become rather musculer do to his training with a blademaster in Kumo when he decided to add the Art of Kenjutsu to his now considerable arsenal, he also no longer wore the ridiculus orange jumpsuit he had worn throughout his life in Konaha no Sato and replaced it with more sutibule shinobi attire which consisted of a tight fitting black gi under a long white trench coat and a pair of loose white combat pants he now wore black combat boots instead of the normal sandals most shinobi wore and wrapped his arms and legs in bandages in a simaler fashion to Haku's mentor Zabuza Momochi, he also wielded a variety of weapons includeing one of the seven heavenly blades the "Chi Kiri Houcho" which he had attached to his back in a simaler manner as Zabuza Momochi as well as Nodaichi attached to his side.

On the inside he was a changed man he now had total confidence in himself and his goals for the future, as he had long ago dealt with his inner demons and recently made a deal that had ended his consant bickering with his internal tenat who shared his mind and power with him better known as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune the deal had been simple as long as he never again showed weakness or fear and proved to be a worthy container the fox would help him if ever needed and no longer try to take over his body and escape as he put it would'nt matter because** "You'll die soon enough kit you are not but a mortal and i am eternal i can deal with lending you aid for awhile i suppose"**

_"So Naruto-kun how have you been" _asked a curious Haku who seemed to want to know everything that had happened since they had last met.

_"Not that bad actually i've just been doin some odd jobs for some local crime bosses they pay well and all, but some of them i would rather kill than work for but that's the life of a Missing Nin i suppose" _Answered Naruto sarcasticly which ended with him blushing fiercely as Haku suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

_"Ummm Haku-chan" _muttered a rather embaressed Naruto who by now was as red as a freshly picked tomato.

_"Awww poor Naruto-kun is embaressed how sweet could it be that im the first girl you've ever kissed ehh Naruto-kun"_ Said Haku who happened to be enjoying toying with Naruto perhap's a bit to much.

_"Umm actually yes you are the first girl to kiss me Haku-chan"_ explained a rather embaressed looking Naruto.

This realization shocked Haku and made her like Naruto even more then she thought possible she was glad she had been Naruto's first kiss and would be happy to kiss him again if he wanted her to.

_"So umm Haku-chan i was just wondering if you would want to go on a date with me tonight, i mean only if you want to ya know" _asked a very nervous Naruto who seemed to almost be shakeing in anticapation.

_"I would love to Naruto-kun but first we should talk about why im here, Zabuza-sama has been asking about you recently and wondering if you would consider coming back with me and joining the the hidden mist as a genin."_ Said Haku hopeing he would agree to accompany her back to the Water Country.

ming om

_"I figured that this would happen sooner or later but he should no that im deserving of higher then genin rank im High Chunnin the least" _retorted Naruto knowing he had sounded rude but it was true and he had never been one to lie.

_"He knows that Naruto-kun and you know as well as i do he has wanted you to join the village ever since you helped him rout the previous Mizukage, if he were not so busy at his new position he probably would have come himself, you know that he thinks of you as a son"_Said Haku now becoming more set in bringing Naruto home with her.

_"Yea i guess i do" _replied Naruto who began to think about the last time he had spoke to the Demon of the Mist known as Zabuza Momochi he remembered the talk as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_" Are you sure you want leave kid"_ asked Zabuza gently who was kinda hopeing the blond would change his mind.

_"Yea im sure Zabuza-sempai thanks to everything you and Haku-chan have done i know ill be just fine on my own." _Answered Naruto with a smile forming on his lips.

"She's gonna be hurt due to your leaveing you know" Whispered Zabuza

_"I know and i wish it was'nt this way but i have to become stronger and that will only happen if i go on my own" _Naruto unable to speak any longer shushined away from the only fatherfigure had ever known

_End Flashback_

_"So when do we go" _said a now smiling Naruto as he looked into Haku's eye's.

_"Looks like my lifes gonna change, lets hope its for the better ehh Kyu"_

_So ends the first chapter i hope you all enjoyed it and i hope you guys review so i know what to better. So next chapter Naruto will head to Kiri to meet with the new Mizukage better known as the Zabuza Momochi and meet his Sensei and thats gonna be one hell of a suprise._

_Until next time KurosakiShinji Signing off_


End file.
